Skylox- At the Fair
by Snivywritesidk
Summary: I wrote this because I went to the fair this year. It is a Skylox (SkydoesMinecraft x Deadlox) fanfiction.


The car came to a halt in the parking lot. Ty could see the fair rides that stretched up above the ground. Sky had piled Ty, Jason, and Tyler(Brotato) into the car to go to the fair at 11 in the morning. This was ok with Jason and Tyler, as they usually got up around 9. But it was a problem for Ty, who usually woke up at 12 or 12:30.

"Are we going to ride all of them?" Jason said from the back seat. "If we start walking now, then yes." Adam replied, opening his car door. The four of them had gotten up at 10, left at 11, stopped for food at 11:30 and had arrived at the fair around 1 p.m, so they had to park a good distance from the entrance.

It took about 15 minutes to walk to the fair gates. Adam bought four tickets, with wristbands that gave them access to go on all the rides without using tokens.

"Let's ride that one first!" Jason said, pointing to a ride that spun around at at least 80 mph, while the passengers stood pressed against the wall by gravity. It also looked like a ufo. "I'm up for it. You, Ty?" Adam prompted.

"All for it." Ty said.

~TIME SKIP~

"Wow! Is there anything they don't put on a stick here?" Tyler exclaimed as they passed a stand that offered cheesecake dipped in chocolate on a stick. "Looks like it." Jason said. "Lemme get one these, hang on guys." Tyler walked up to the lady running the stand and bought a sticked cheesecake slice, glazed in chocolate and drizzled in carmel.

"Geez, Tyler, haven't you had enough to eat?" Adam told him. "You already had pizza on a stick, alligator on a stick, chicken on a stick, and a funnel cake."

"But, Adam, everything is better on a stick!" Ty laughed. Tyler nodded as he took a bite of the cheesecake. All of them laughed as a piece of the cake fell to the ground, Tyler yelling,"Nooooo!" People stared, but they didn't care.

Ty looked over at Adam whose usually tan face was a bright red from laughter. And his smile... Oh, how Ty loved his beautiful smile. At some times it seemed he didn't smile enough.

"Ty? What are you staring at?" Adam's voice was closer than before.

"Oh, uh, I was staring at that clown over there." Ty stammered, then pointing to a clown across the way. "Oh, yea, funny lookin' clown."

~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~

"Guys, its getting late. I think we should start heading back to the car." Jason suggested as he looked a his phone for the time. "It's... 10:28."

"Yea, I'm _fairly_ tired my self. Get it?" Tyler tried at the pun. Adam face-palmed and Jason shook his head. "Why, Tyler, just why."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Okay, lets head to the gate." Jason insisted. As they made their way to the gate, Ty ended up walking next to Adam. "Did you have a good time?" Adam asked, turning to him.

"Oh, yea..." Ty trailed off as he stared into Adam's beautiful eyes. While he was doing this, he didn't notice the cables that were under his feet, and Ty tripped. He grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him down with himself.

A few seconds later Adam was on top of Ty. Then Ty went in for it. He smashed his lips to Adam's. He had expected Adam to try to move away, but he didn't. Instead he kissed Ty back, closing his surprised eyes. Ty closed his, too.

Jason said "Awww." Then Tyler said, "If Ty's going yolo mode, then I guess I am, too." He spun Jason around and kissed him full on the lips. Jason didn't fight it, but embraced it.

By then Adam had gotten off of Ty and the ground, helping Ty up. "Does this mean...?" Ty asked, hope showing through his voice. "Yes, I've loved you since we became friends." Adam cut him off.

They both turned, hand in hand, to see Jason and Tyler pretty much making out with each other. Ty tapped on Jason's shoulder, and Jason broke the make out session.

Tyler looked around in confusion, then came back to his senses. "I love you, Jason."

"I can tell, don't worry. Good thing hardly any one is still here, so no one saw this." Jason said glancing around.

"Yea. Now lets all go home." Adam said. The four of them started again for the gate.

***Epilogue***

"Mitch, did you get some good pictures of that?"

"Sure did, biggums."

"'Bout time they got together."

"Which ones?"

"Both of them. Now lets get out of here, before they lock the gates."

"Good idea."

The two figures headed toward the front gate.

FIN

Hope you enjoyed! And if you couldn't tell, the two in the epilogue are Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Jerome (JeromeASF). Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
